Acoustic components of electronic devices such as speakers in handheld electronic devices have become smaller and smaller as the devices become thinner Small enclosure cavities in the devices make it difficult to achieve rich sounds in the low-frequency range. Acoustically active materials placed inside the speaker enclosure can help lower the resonant frequency of the device. The most commonly used materials currently are foams, fibers, zeolite and activated carbon.